Into the Dark Dark Wood
by shelbert57
Summary: This story is some what of a continuation of the story of Nora. Of how she is healing or not so much after the cabin. She bumps into Matt and old friend of James and they really start to hit it off until and email from Clare pops up on his computer leaving her reeling with questions and doubts. How will she deal with this problem? Can she trust Matt?


12

Shelby Stewart

Mr. Baer

Fanfiction

20 March 2019

Into the Dark, Dark Wood

It's been five months since the incident and things are just starting to feel normal again. My injuries have finally healed up and I'm back to old self with the same old habits. I still live in my old cramped flat with easy access to the coffee pot from my bed. I gather myself up every morning and jump into my trainers to start my early morning run.

It's a cool, brisk spring morning to the point it's hard to catch my breath, but These are my favorite kind of morning to run in to clear my mind. I had a lot to think about these past few months about the cabin, as well as the many regrets that weigh heavily on my chest. If only I figured it out earlier or simply didn't go, would he still be breathing? He would be clair's but would he be still happily alive today? I still talk with Nina on equations, I think because she's worried about me being alone since I opened up to her about these thoughts that have ran across my mind. I just remember the disappointed look she gave me as though I should have moved past this by now. She even sent me to a therapist, in hopes I would get better. Honestly it's been kind of nice to just empty out my thought and to just have someone listen to me.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice have fast I was running until I couldn't breathe. I stop to catch it once more and I come to reality. I decide that will end my run for today, and make my way back to my flat. As I open the door my computer alerts me of an email. It's from Nina, she wants to meet up for coffee this afternoon. Nina has really been trying to stay close to me for awhile now by wanting to just have a girl's heart to heart, which is basically Nina's way of checking how I'm doing, and to see if the therapy is paying off. So I email her back with "Okay, I'll see to then." I know she's only just looking out for me, it's what friends do, I think as I start to unlace my trainers to then peel off the sweat drenched clothes to then jump into the shower.

There she is Nina is already seated, patiently waiting for my arrival. She soon catches a glimpse of me as I make my way over to her. A big smile just spreads across her face while her eyes seem to be searching me in concern. I sit across from her and then we order our coffee, and the must await conversation starts.

"Hey how are you?" she firsts off with, I reply

"It been good"

she continues with "And how is counselling going?"

I clear my throat and answer with "I feel like it's been a real good help for me, thanks for talking me into going."

She adjusts in her set with a grin as though she quite proud of herself " Of course what are friends for? You just seemed so lost in the past, you couldn't put what happened at the cabin behind you. What happened in that cabin is better left forgotten" she replied.

"Well, as much as I want to forget, I don't think I ever will just too much happened their, it's apart of my story now" I say as I watch her face shift from contentment to disappointment "So I guess the counselling isn't working" she says

"That not fair, You know what I went through you can't expect me to just forget it ever happened" I argue.

As she counters with "No you don't know what I went through seeing you in the hospital with all those policemen waiting around for you to wake up, and after you got out."

"I don't know what to say to you" I say frustratedly

"And neither do I" she said under her breath as she starts to gather her things to leave.

I try to think of something to make her stay but I give up and watch her walk out of the coffee shop.

I decide to stay a little longer to finish my coffee as well as gather my mental state. Okay, make that two cups of coffee. As I start to down the second cup I notice someone standing next to me

"Nora? Is that you?" I look up to see a slightly familiar face and realize it's Matt.

"Ye-yes it's me" I manage to stutter not knowing how to react

"What are you doing here?"

"Same as you I here for the coffee"

he chuckles "Do you mind if I join you?"

"No of course take a set" I nervously stammered

"I'm really glad I ran into you, since we never officially went out for coffee like we said we would. Plus it would just be nice to talk to someone who knew James like I did."

I feel an icy chill go down my back as he saying James seeing nightmarish visions of his blood on my hands while hearing that gun shot repeating over and over again louder than the last.

"Nora are you alright? Did I speak too soon?" Matt asks anxiously

"No your fine, I just miss him" I said now thinking of my conversation with Nina I respond with"I would love to hang out and talk about the James we knew."

"Awesome we should get lunch together and I probably should give you my number again since you lost it the first time".

I feel a little stupid now, as I remembering how I deleted contact with him the first time, but I was in so much pain back then. As much as Nina doubts it I'm a lot better than I was five months ago. And more importantly he was James's best friends if anyone is going to understand how I feel it would be him.

"Yes that would be great, and yeah I must have just misplaced it somewhere" I eagerly reply.

"Okay then it's settled we will meet up for lunch, oh and try not to lose my number this time if you can help it" he chuckles.

He finishes his coffee and leaves. I feel just a rush of excitement as leaves that I haven't felt in a long.

I back home to my small flat and I hit the bed filling my head with the thought of Matt. After I last contact with him I truly never thought I would ever bump into him again, but there he was today at the coffee shop. As these idea fly through my mind I can't help but start to feel some suspicion towards him. Thinking about how he just popped up out of nowhere, right after Nina left exactly, and how he wants to meet up and chat? Chat about what exactly? "No" I persist with myself this is Matt. he lost James just as I did, he has no hidden agenda, he just wants to talk to someone who understand his pain, and I do. I've always seemed to have trust issues in people, even more now, but Matt is a good person I remind myself, he's just like me. He misses his best friend he just wants to share stories about with people who care for James like he did, and I want to hear them. With these thoughts I feel myself slow drift off to a death like state of sleep.

I feel the warmth of the sun rays beaming through my curtains as they slowly wake me up. I give a good overall stretch and reach over to the coffee pot to start my day off. As I wait for my coffee I grab for my computer and snuggle back in the covers to soak it in just a little longer. The smell of the steeping coffee slowly revives me back to the land of the living with it's lovely chime alerting me it's ready to be consumed. With my last glup I tie on my trainers for my morning run as always. I faced my horrors at the cabin but my love for running hasn't changed, it my time to clear my head to help prepare me for today. Im meeting up with Matt for lunch today and I can't help but feel excited and nervous at the same time. I finish my daily routine with a shower as I got home and heard the chime from my computer. It's Matt asking about lunch and where to meet. So I run to the closet to get dressed and ready.

I met up with Matt for lunch and to my surprise we just clicked like to old friends getting back together. We exchanged old stories of James for new ones, as well as laughs, and tears. Before we knew it we were hangout all the time, things seemed to just be falling into place, I feel happy for the very first time in so long. I was so comfortable being by myself, but now with Matt I feel myself opening up again. It's not only me that's noticed this new change in my life, but my counselor and Nina have notice my new change of pace. My counselor is greatly impressed with my improvements, and as for Nina, her disappointed glare has washed away, I can tell she's proud of me. I feel the memory of the cabin becoming more distant to me now as Im finally moving on as the guilt that enslaved me once is breaking free.

It's been about a month and half since me and Matt have been hanging out as I press the start button to start the brew of the morning, I might be changing heart but a habit is a habit. I feel more vibrant this morning as I jump out of bed finishing up my first cup. I trap on my trainers and I'm out the door to start my run ready to clear my buzzing head. Has it really been a month and a half all ready it just flew by. The air is a little brisk this morning but I feel the sun slowly dropping it's warmth around me. I feel so secure where I am right now, I've never been happier as I can't help but crack a grin. Matt mentioned that he wants to join me sometime for my morning run. Formally I would have denied such a request for this was my time to be lone and clear my head, but now I feel excited at the idea of sharing this with him. It's funny, but I think I might actually might be falling for him. Speaking of Matt I need to head home and get ready for our lunch outing.

I get to our meeting place a little early so I go a head a order our coffee and find a table. As I get seated I see him come through the door and eagerly make his way over to the table.

"Oh Nora I hope I haven't kept you waiting" He said as he seated himself

"Oh no you haven't, but I went ahead and order the coffee" I said shyly "So what's the rush today? Since you mention you needed to cut lunch short today" I continued

"Ah yes, I'm leading a big presentation today at work, and it got me all nervous." says Matt

"oh a presentation on what?" I ask

"Well let me show you I've got the papers right here" he says excitedly as he searches his bag. Matt struggles flipping through his bag he lets out a big frustrated "sigh" I lean forward with concern

"What's wrong?"

"I must have left the papers back at my flat" He says as he rubs his face with exhaustion "Well then let's go get them" I say earnestly

Matt follows with "really? We won't get much of a lunch, you don't mind?"

"Of course, not these papers are important and we don't have much time so let's go" I say eagerly

"Wow thanks this means a lot" he says get up.

We race out the door and head straight for his flat.

We reach Matt's flat in good time as he races back into his office leaving me to wonder around the flat as he try to gather everything he needs. Following the wall of pictures leading me into the kitchen, where I hear a very familiar chime a email pop up on him computer that has been set the counter top. For my routine life I can't help but look at the blue screen to look at the email and the name that pops up makes my inside churn. For the name that popped up on the screen was Clare.

"Okay I think I've got everything and we'll need to make a run for it if we want to eat" Matt hollers from his office. Without reading what the email entailed his voice woke me up from my frozen state, and I instinctively slammed the laptop closed

"Okay!" I stammered.

With my mind racing I joined Matt down stairs as if going through the motions for that's all I seem capable of doing at the moment. We manage to grab a quick bit, and rush toward his office, my mind is spinning all the while.

"Are you alright? Did I say something to upset you?" Matt questions with concern

this jolts me back into reality

"Oh yes I'm fine I must have zone out for a bit there. I must still be a bit tired." I stammer

"You tired? Don't you drink like five cup of coffee a day" he chuckles

I slightly force laugh back

"Are you sure your alright? We can meet back up for dinner and talk about?" he suggests "No I just need to clear head and maybe go for a run or something" I counter

"Okay but I'll give you a call later though, okay?" he responds.

While he gives me a look that I know so well the same look of concern Nina would give me, and off he goes through the glass doors.

I get home in almost a panic struggling to lace up my trainer as my thoughts take over my body. what , was that? Why was she emailing him? Where they good friend, what was she emailing him? I run out the door as fast I can and all I can see is flashbacks to the cabin. Just see her name on that email on his laptop trigger something in me as I feel the cabin coming back to haunt me in my thought of James and Clare but now of Matt it's happening all over again. I notice that I'm not running my usual trail thought a familiar walk all the same as I soon find myself knocking on my counselors door.

She opens the door with a surprised look for seeing me here all the sudden but without question she lets me in noticing my distress. As I walk through the door it's as if the flood of word that I felt dormant in my mind just poured out all at once, nothing left behind. With this she makes hast to her chair and starts to jot down note

"Hold on, hold on I understand your very upset but slow down I can't make out a word you are saying." she finally stammers putting her pen down in frustration. "Now start from the beginning I think you were mentioning something about a email that you saw on Matt's laptop, snooping around are we not? But that's for a different time now tell me what happened, slowly" she finishes

"Okay, I was over at Matt's today and maybe I was snooping but an email popped up on his laptop and her was on it and" I stammer

"who's name was on the email?" she questioned further to get it out of me

"Clare! It was from Clare I just saw her name on his computer and it felt like the world was spinning. She back it's happening again she won't let me be happy and so there she is on his laptop screen" I say as I feel myself breaking "what is he doing talking to her anyway, she took James from his too" I continue struggling to now get the words out.

"Okay did you see what it said?" she questioned

"No we were leaving so I just slammed it shut and we were out the door" I say

"Well dear I hate to say it but I think your overacting over this there no way that it's Clare she's locked away in a mental hospital theres no way she could have sent it. This all just one big misunderstanding you just need to get your wits about you and think more clearly about this" she says.

There it is again that look, the look of concern mixed with disappointment. Why does everyone give me that look, she must think I'm crazy, but I know what I saw.

"Sigh" she continues "And you were doing so well I had such high hopes for you, and Matt was a big help in your improvements, so don't turn on him now. Matt isn't the problem the problem is-"

I can't help but zero in on those words and ignore the rest. She's right Matt isn't the problem all he's ever done is support me, but there is a problem and that is Clare. And as long as she is around she going to mess with my happiness, and that just can't do.

"Thank you I think I get what your trying to tell me, you've been a great help but I think I'll take my leave now" I cut in

"Well I wasn't quite finished but I guess if you understand now I guess you may leave but please come in tomorrow to speak more on this. I really do think this all a big misunderstand, Matt cares for you he won't hurt." she finishes

I smile back at her as I leave. She's right Matt won't hurt me but Clare would and hurt him I must put an end to this to finally have peace of mind.

Once I reach home I jump right into my car making my way over to this said mental hospital, when I get a call from Matt. I get butterflies in my stomach as I see his name, I pick up with

"Hello"

I hear his voice on the other line "Hey I just finish my presentation I think it went well, but then again that's not why I call I was worried about how we left things off this afternoon. You seemed so upset, is everything okay can we meet up for dinner tonight? I not quite done here at the office, but I don't know I was thinking about you"

I stutter back "No I'm fine really and I would love to meet up tonight, there's just something I must do first."

he counters "Great then I'll see you tonight, you really are okay?"

I reassure him with "Yes Im or at least I will be but I see you tonight",and with that I hang up and pull out of the drive.

I pull into the parking lot of the mental institution where Clare is being held, and just for an instante I think "wow this is crazy maybe I'm just overreacting and should turn back now" but then I remind myself of how I felt went I saw her name. With just the unease it gave me, and I'm here to take that back. I have sneaked out of a hospital before so now the test is can I sneak into one. I make my way in and to my surprise the hospital seems empty. I get to one of the nurse stations and no nurses around to by seen or heard. I see a tray of medicine and a billboard of names to rooms. There she is in the fine print with the number of her room, but before I head that way I swipe a bottle of capsules off the desk. I find her room with ease, but I hesitate for a moment as I reach to turn the knob. Flashbacks the cabin and the blood on my hands forces me to open the door. As I walk in I see her blond curly hair fly back as she turns my direction with a gasp that turns into a menacing grin.

"Nora I never imagined seeing you here, what have you come her for?" she says in her obnoxious tone

"I've come to talk to you about how you won't leave me alone or let me be happy" I say while closing the door behind me.

"I can't say I know what you mean by that. I'm not coming after you, you came to me" she replies

"Don't lie you've been emailing Matt all the sudden when I was finally moving on and being happy" I rattle on and all she gives my is this twisted confused face

"Matt? James's best friend Matt?"

"Yes" I stammer back "that Matt."

"Oh so your with Matt now that's cute" she giggles.

"That's not the point your trying to weasel your way in like always through these emails." I say out of frustration form her trying to get off topic.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you but this isn't a five star hotel where I get to do whatever I want do You see a laptop in here? I have no connection with the outside world, I'm not emailing your new boyfriend. I think your going a little crazy good thing there's an open room down the hall if you want to check yourself in" she say bluntly

"You ruined my life and some many others" I cry

"No I tried to ruin your life but as you can see I wasn't very successful so why don't you just leave, cuz this is my life now this small room with one window." she staggered back "Just move on"

I "sigh" see her point feel of giving up "Don't you feel any remorse for what you've done? You killed your husband to be"

"He never was mine" she cuts in

"what about Flo? She was your best friend and help you in crime and she killed herself"

"Don't tell me about Flo and what she couldn't handle" she cries

and with that the air in the room has shifted.

"Well I have a date tonight wouldn't want to be late so I take my leave" but before I leave the room I place the full bottle of medicine on her night stand "I'll leave you with that to do what you will" she eye zero in on it and think to myself goodbye old friend.


End file.
